Bad Girls Club: The Hamptons
BGC31! IT DOESNT GET HOTTER THAN THIS. TAKING OVER THE HAMPTONS. Original Bad Girls Replacements Episodes/Chart *''air shot of the BGC31 house*''' OPENING FIGHT'' ''SOMEWHERE IN THE HAMPTONS 10:50 PM ''Girl (on the phone): Ma, this new hoe is testing me. She must not know that I came here for a reason, this bitch must not know what I been to jail for or what I've done to other people. Hold on.... shes coming.... Well talk later..'' *screen flashes red*'' *girl gets up from phone* *other girl walks in* '''Girl2: AWWW were you telling your mommy about me? YOU WANNA POP OFF? POP OFF!!!!!!! Girl: IM HERE BITCH. IF YOU WANNA FIGHT LETS GO. Girl: *pushes Girl2* Girl2: *gets up* *swings at Girl* *both grab each others hair and toss each other around* Girl2: *throws hands* Girl: *pushes down to the floor* Girl3: *runs in* NOOOOOOOO GIRLS STOP NOW *girls still fighting* Girl3: OH MY GOD ALL YOU SLUTS ARE F'ING CRAZYYYYYYYY!!!! *BGC HEART APPEARS ON SCREEN. BGC: THE HAMPTONS* 1) Hello Hamptons 4 Weeks Earlier limo rolls up* *music playing*''' Girl'(interview): Most chicks hate me because of my short temper or maybe I'm just that badass brunette they wanna be. I have everything I need and that makes them jealous. "'LUANN. 23. MANHATTAN, NY. MISS MANHATTAN'." '''Luann': OMG the Hamptons are too beautiful, can't wait to meet the other girls! *taxi rolls up to the cafe* Girl(interview): I'm all about having fun and partying. Hate catty bitches. People think Im just some sweet black girl but I can turn evil within 25 seconds so don't try me. ever. *laughs*''' "ALICIA. 23. SANTA MONICA, CA. TOUGH TWERKER" Alicia:' OMG Hi, you're really pretty! Luann: So are you! Alicia: So is just us two or is there one more girl? Luann: We'll see.. :)*''car rolls up* girl(interview):' Im not your average blondie, Im hella turnt 24/7 and I will twerk anywhere or on anything, I aint no hoe though, so dont get it confused."'SAMANTHA. 24. BOSTON,MA. BODACIOUS BLONDIE" Samantha: HEY SEXY GIRLS, Im Sam. *they hug*''' Luann': Im Luann, or LuLu :) '''Alicia': Im Alicia Samantha: LETS GO SEE THIS HOUSE. *MEANWHILE at a resturant,* Girl: ''Im your typical loudass Italian! La bella pazza! *blows kisses* "'JESSICA. 21. CORPUS CHRISTI. The Sicilian Spitfire'" Girl: People underestimate me. They think im weak or shy cuz I'm the quiet one. BITCH BYE. I can fight so these hoes better not even try it '"MADISON. 22. HIGHLAND PARK, IL. Devil In Prada."' '''Jessica': OMG i love your dress and YOU, so cute. Im Jessica, but you can call me Jess! Madison: Im Madison, but call me Maddie lol! *they hug* Let's go! *MEANWHILE the limo with Luann, Alicia, and Sam pull up to the house* Alicia: OMG its SOOOOOOO gorgeous! *they walk in* LUANN: OMG AN ELEVATOR, A GIANT ASS HOT TUB, A PINK LOUNGE, BAR, SPA. This decor! Samantha: Its a girls dream all in one house!' Alicia': These room colors are too cute, PURPLE CHEETAH, PINK ZEBRA, AND LIME GREEN. Samantha: Let's wait for the others to get here to pick rooms! *THE DOOR BELL RINGS* Luann: AHHH more cute girls! *opens door* Jessica: OMG HI, Im Jess! Madison: Hi Im Maddie. :) *the girls hug* Samantha: Alicia! Madison! Lets take the pink zebra room for 3! Luann: Jessie! Let's take the purple cheetah! *MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HOUSE* Girl: Im evil not even gonna lie! I backstab, cheat, its just too easy and so much fun! "GIANNA. 26. NEWARK. THE JERSEY JESTER" Girl: "Im sassy cute but classy HONEY, thats all I gotta say" "JANELLE. 23. ST LOUIS, MO. The Trouble Tornado" Gianna: '''hey boo, ready to turn up? Janelle: YAS MAM. *they walk in* Gianna: THE QUEENS ARE HERE. '''Other girls: HEY *gives hugs* Luann: Theres one more room you guys take the lime green Janelle: Thanks hun! Samantha: LETS DO A CONFESSIONAL! All(confessional):''' SEASON 31 BADDIES WOOOOO '''2) BitchOut Madison(confessional):''' So to get to know these girls better we're gonna have a circle talk! Bonding yay! '''Madison: Come down girls! *all girls downstairs* Madison: So I just wanted us to talk to see what we do and what bothers us! I'll go first! I'm Madison, I work at Hollister, and I live in Chicago... What bothers me are girls that let others boss them around, or manipulate them.' Luann': Im a hairstylist from Brooklyn! And I hate bratty bitches! Jessica: I'm a cashier at Charlotte Russe, and I hate lazy people!' Alicia': I work with a newspaper doing journalism, and I hate sneaky people. I see all and hear all. Gianna: Im a hairdresser, and I loathe two faces hoes, and I don't like basic bitches! Alicia(confessional): This bitch is gonna be annoying.Janelle: Im a barista at Starbucks! and I dont like childish girls, If your 20 something years old, and you still sleep with a teddy bear, Im probably not gonna like you that much. Samantha: I work in a lingerie store and I don't like sensitive people who can't take a joke! Gianna:'' *snickers*'' Samantha: Something funny? Gianna: No. Samantha: Then don't laugh when Im talking bitch. Gianna: Umm you don't like sensitive people, does that mean you don't like yourself because you sure are sensitive!' Alicia': Girls. Stop. We need some liquor in our systems! Madison: Turn up tiiiiime!'' *all girls in the beauty room except Samantha and Madison*'' Madison: *doing eyelashes* (whispering) So what do you think of the girls? Samantha:'' *curling hair*'' I like everyone EXCEPT that Snooki look alike. Madison: Ughh, me too. Janelle: But you don't even know her, and shes done nothing to you! Madison: All Im saying is that she gives me a bad vibe hun. Janelle: Its too early for us to have animosity towards one another, it hasn't even been a full 3 hours yet!! I'm just going to say I like her until she does something to me. Luann: LIMOS HERE! Luann(confessional):' Cant wait to party at ClubDomino! Theres already drama and ugh! Not having it! Here to have fun! *girls at clubDOMINO*'' ''*everyone taking shots and twerking*'' Jessie': You should talk to Samantha about the issue before! '''Gianna': (drunk) whhhaaaaaa, sure bish I willl! *girls walk out to limo* *girls get into the house and sit in the living room* Gianna: GIRRRRRLLS! LEMME SAY ONE THING! other girls: what?! Gianna: *slurring* Im gonna say what happened before was kinda wrong I guess. Samantha: Okay. I overreacted a little, but it was kinda rude. Gianna: GIRL, I saw it as no big deal! Samantha: I dont care, Im cut from a different cloth, and you need to watch how you talk to people, so now that you know how I am, don't do it again. Janelle: Guys, this is so stupid!!! We don't need this right now!!! *all the girls get up and go to bed* 3) '''GiGi Gotta Go '''Samantha(confessional): I still can't stand this basic rat weave hoe named "Pee-anna" because her perfume smells like urine. Gianna(confessional): *laughs* I dont give one f**k if Sammi accepted of declined my talk! All of these dirty rat hoes can kiss my ass! *All girls except Gianna in bedroom* Samantha: Yo, Im done with her! Jessica: Ugh f**k her. If I had one more second her ass would have been laid the f**k out! Luann: Oh look shes coming down. *ties up hair just in case* *Gianna comes downstairs* Gianna: GOOOODMORNING BITCHEEES! Samantha: *gives dirty look* Lame ass hoe. Alicia: Take your trash bag ass back to Joisey. Janelle: Good morning. Jessica: Hi. Madison: F**k this!!!! Calling a house meeting.' Samantha': Hmm, Yes. We're gonna have a vote. If you want GiGi the Jersey whore to go home, raise your hand! *everyone except Janelle and Jessica raise their hand* ''. '''Janelle': Im just gonna say I f**k with you, I just don't like your actions, you need to change. Jessica: You have your own personal demons you need to deal with G. Luann: Welp bitch, looks like you're going home TONIGHT! *screen flashes red* Alicia: We're not gonna jump you or anything, we're just going to pack your stuff for you! :) Gianna: I aint going nowhere! Samantha: Haha bitch oh yesss you are. *goes upstairs to Gianna's room* Madison: '' *blocks door so Gianna can't get in*'' Samantha: Off she goes *throws suitcase with stuff downstairs and rolls outside* 'Madison': *standing in doorway* Alright bitch your ride will be here in a minute!!!! Gianna: IM NOT LEAVING Madison: Oh yes you muthaf**kin are, now watch your tone before I f**k your ass up!!! Gianna(confessional): I've had enough of this BS. You wanna see me fight? SURE THING!!! Madsion: *pushes out archway* Gianna: *shoves Madison back* Madison: *goes for Gianna's hair*'' Gianna: immediatly starts throwing punches. Luann: GET HER MADDIE GET HER Gianna': *''puts Madison in a headlock while hitting her in the back of the head''.* *''Madison is in a headlock hitting Gianna in the side of the head.* SECURITY: GIRLS STOP. The girls are pulled apart. Gianna and one of the producers go downstairs into the kitchen Producer: Gianna, we're sending you to a hotel to cool off, you'll be back late tonight. Gianna: Alright, cool. *''fixes hair''*.'' 4) Guidette Gone HAM. Morning, 8:30 am. * Samantha: *yells* WAKE UP AND TURN UP EVERYBODY BECAUSE THE WEAK BITCH IS LEAVING! *cab pulls up to the house and door bell rings* Samantha: TIME FOR SOME ACTION!! Gianna: It's me bitch, I'm back! Samantha: You coming to get the rest of your things? Gianna:(confessional): These girls are seriously trying so hard to get me out, that I am all they talk about. GROW THE F**K UP!! Samantha: Gigi, your time is up!! '''Gianna(confessional): Is this girl serious right now? You can't even let one fight calm down before you start another one!! '''Alicia': Looks like troubles brewing!!! Samantha: Pushes Gianna into the hallway twice. "LETS GO!! GET OUT!". Gianna(confessional: I am not walking out of this house willingly, PERIOD!!" Samantha: pushes Gianna into the foyer. Gianna(confessional): IF YOU WANT A BANG, BITCH, I'LL GIVE YOU A BANG!!!! '''Gianna:' Grabs Samanthas hair and starts to swing. Samantha: Starts swinging. Gianna: Has her head held down while hitting Samantha. ' Luann'(confessional): Im in absolute shock, I never expected Gigi to get like this. Samantha Pulls Gianna to the floor by her hair YOU F**KING STUPID BITCH, I WILL F**K YOU UP!!!!Swinging side by side with Gianna on the floor Producer STOP, STOP IT!! LET GO!!! *Both girls are pulled apart.* Samantha gets up off the floor with her hair frizzed, and her fake eyelash hanging TRY THAT S**T AGAIN BITCH, ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GO!! Gianna: *walks out of the house and puts her hair back into a bun*, Bye Bitch! blows kiss, then gets in the van and drives off Samantha: Goes up to Gianna's picture and spits on it BITCH!! Luann: Well that was kind of unnecessary. Janelle: It's kinda bittersweet, but now that shes gone maybe the house will vibe better. Samantha: *walks past hallway* Samantha(confessional): I hear Luann talking to the flops Jessie, and Janelle! Eww! They're supposed to be lonely! They didn't raise their hands at the house meeting so its time for them to go!! flashes the new girls photo Madison: Damn!!! That was quick! New Girl': I am definitely the mediator of the drama! I'll still pop a bitch, but petty BS, nope, not around me boo. '''AMARI. 22. PHOENIZ, AX. THE NO-DRAMA DIVA.'' *in limo*'' Amari: These girls BETTA BE ready. *walks in door* Hey I'm Amari! Luann: Hi! Im Lulu!'' *hugs*'' Jessica: Im Jess!'' *hugs*'' Janelle: Im Janelle!! *hugs* 'Amari': Hey Janelle! With yo cute self!'' *Sam, Alisha, and Madison come out* Samantha': Im Sam, and this is Alicia and Madison! '''Janelle': oh, by the way honey! You'll be rooming with me! Amari: I was hoping! *smiles* 'Janelle'(confessional): With Amari here, I feel like I have a new friend <3 Amari(confessional): All the girls except three were so kind and welcoming! I feel like my closest friend here will be the pretty blonde girl, Janelle! Just loving her vibe! I cant wait to go out tomorrow! Samantha (to Alicia and Madison): The fact that the other side even has a new ally. *rolls eyes* Let's hope we don't have to beat up the new bitch too! *All laugh* *Amari overhears* 5) Click Click BOOM Janelle is in the kitchen eating lunch with Luann and Jessica when Amari walks in. Amari: So, I just got done overhearing that these girls talk mad s**t about you guys. Luann: WHY!? Amari: I don't know, the blonde doesn't like the fact that I like you guys, and then she said "I hope we don't have to beat the new girls ass as well!!" Janelle: That is some weak ass s**t!! Jessica: WHAT THE F**K IS THEIR PROBLEM?? Don't worry, thats what happens when your in a house with PUNK ASS BITCHES!!!! Alicia: What the f**k is Jess flapping her gums about now?? Madison: Show time yet?? Alicia: It just might be. Alicia goes over to the dresser and ties her hair in a ponytail. Alicia, Madison, and Samantha walk down the stairs into the kitchen. Alicia: Yo, Jess you got a problem? You feelin some type of way?? Jessica: BITCH, WHY THE F**K ARE YOU SO WORRIED ABOUT WHO WE HAVE IN OUR GROUP!!?? Alicia: Ummm.... Did I say anything? Samantha: Uh, NO! Madison: NO! Alicia: SO THERES YOUR ANSWER!!! Jessica: THEN WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT UP THERE YOU CONIVING DOUCHEBAGS!!?? Alicia: NONE OF YOUR F**KING BUISNESS BITCH!!!!" Jessica walks into the hallway. Jessica: Chilish ass bitch. Alica: HUH?? YOU GROW SOME BALLS WHEN YOU WALK OUT OF THE ROOM, WASSUP!!?? Jessica: "Bitch, I advise you not to put your hands on me!" *''Alicia mushes Jessica* *Jessica grabs the back of Alicia's neck and swings her around while Alicia grabs Jessica's hair.* *Jessica then grabs Alicias hair and pulls her down. *Jessica is hitting Alicia in the back of the head while Alicia hits Jessica two times in her forehead''.* *Both girls continue to hold onto each others hair.'' "GET OFF OF HER!!" yells Janelle. *Jessica and Alicia start to swing viciously on each other.* *Jessica pulls Alicia into the living room by her hair.* *The Producers storm into the living room to stop the fight.* *One security guard gets in between the two girls.* *Both girls continue to hold onto each others hair and swing.* 5 security guards pull the girls away from each other. Jessica: "ONE MORE MUTHAF**KIN TIME BITCH, IM DONE!!!!!!" Madison: "GET THE F**K OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!!" Jessica: "IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!!!" Jessica (confessional): "Alicia, you f**ked with the wrong bitch!! And you found that out today!!!!"'' Jessica tears Alicia's picture frame off the wall, and throws it in the backyard pool. Jessica: BITCH, YOUR JEALOUS BITCH, YOUR A JEALOUS ASS BITCH!! Alicia: Did ya'll see that!? I faded that ass! Jessica: BITCH SHUT THE F**K UP!!!! Amari: That was completely unnecessary!! Madison: BITCH, THIS DON'T GOT NOTHIN TO DO WICHU!! MIND YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!! Amari: This has nothing to do with you either so what's your f**king point bitch!? Madison: Bitch, I know where the f**k to find you, TRUST THAT!! Amari: YEAH, I'LL BE ON TOP, SOME PLACE YOU'LL NEVER BE!! Madison walks off and goes into the make-up with Samantha, and Alicia. Alicia goes to the vanity to fix her hair. Alicia: It doesn't really matter, I can live with her even though I fought her. Samantha: You did good! Im so happy for you! Madison: Me too, however, I see me going at it with one of them VERY SOON, and it will not be pretty! I CAN GUARENTEE!!" '*Foreshadow*''' Madison "POP OFF!!" *Clip briefly shows Madison lunge at Janelle and the two girls start fighting outside the phone room* '''*SCREEN BLACKS OUT* 6) Lock Out, Knock Out Madison (confessional): I've been giving Amari too much play time, the bitch got smart with me, so now I'm gonna show her what I do to smart mouthed bitches!'' Amari is in the kitchen eating oatmeal with Luann. Both girls are talking and laughing until Madison walks into the room, then there is dead silence. The tension in the kitchen is so thick, you can cut it with a knife. Alicia is in the bedroom with Madison and Samantha talking about the upcoming night. Samantha: "Im expecting some drama going down tonight." Madison: "You know what, you just might be right Sam!" Alicia: You guys can fight whoever you want to, leave Jessica to me!!" Samantha: You can have that weak bitch! Madison: Amari is really starting to crawl under my skin, either you shut up, or I'm just gonna shut you the f*ck up!!" Alicia: That bitch is so wack, she needs to get out... IMMEDIATLY!!" Later that night, the girls go clubbing. The two groups are separated. Amari walks over to the other girls' section because she spots a cute guy. Madison: "Why are you here??" Amari: I just wanted to....... Madison: BRRRRPPP.... I don't care... the point is your in my section, SCOOT!! Amari: Bitch, I will be wherever the f*ck I want to be, you don't own the club!" Madison and the other girls start to throw $1 dollar bills at Amari. Amari (Confessional): I am trying not to bring my temper out because it is something these girls do not want to see!" The girls get into the limo and arrive back at the house. Amari goes upstairs to change her clothes. Madison goes into the phone room to call her mother. Madison's Mom: Hello? Madison: "Ma, this new hoe is testing me. The girl always wants to live off other peoples shine... Its really sad." Madison's Mom: "Well you know I'll always be there for you, so I think you should think before you make any harsh decisions." Amari walks towards the phone room in her beanie and workout clothes. Madison: Hold on shes coming, We'll talk later.." Madison slams the phone down. "Amari:" "How sweet, you spent your whole conversation with your mommy talking about me? I must be a bad bitch!" Madison: Your irrelevant, I really don't care about you. Because your not about it, your not gonna do anything, and Im not risking my time here over you!!" Amari: You stay doing the most talking, YOU WANNA POP OFF? POP OFF!!!!!!" Amari walks out of the phone room. Madison: Don't...... Slap...... MY F*CKING FACE BITCH!!!" Madison hits Amari while she is turnt around. Jessica (Screaming): "NOOOO!!!!" *Amari turns around and lunges at Madison. Both girls start windmilling. They then grab each other's hair and start struggling. Jessica comes in and grabs Amari. '''Jessica:' NO, NOOOO!!! AMARI!! STOPP!!!!" Amari